


For Dramatic Effect - a writing prompt

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine cannot, for the life of her, hold her liquor.  Thankfully she doesn't experience hangovers.  Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Dramatic Effect - a writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



“You fainted…straight into my arms.  You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  Alistair chuckled as he helped Jasmine back up.  
  
“I thought you might like the dramatic effect.”  Jasmine tried standing, but her legs soon gave out.  “I think I may have had too much wine.”  
  
“Ah, so it wasn’t fainting.”  
  
“Oghren farted, or did you miss that part?”  
  
“Valid point.  Alright, let’s get you upstairs.  We have a room and bed for a change.” He lifted her with ease before making his way up the stairs of the inn.  He could hear Oghren and several others in their party enjoying themselves.  Looking down at Jasmine he saw she was already asleep.  With effort he managed to unlock the door.  “You cannot hold your liquor at all, food or not.”  
  
He closed the door with his foot before laying Jasmine on the bed.  With practiced ease he stripped her of her boots, robes, breast band, and put one of his shirts on her.  Locking the door, he stripped and joined her in bed, silently he thanking the Maker that Jasmine never had a hangover after drinking.

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to keep it 200 words or less. I think I win.


End file.
